Heavy Hitter (song)
"Heavy Hitter" is an unreleased song by Lana Del Rey. It was recorded on March 27, 2009 with a beat by producer Blockhead, which Del Rey selected and wrote to.Blockhead's Blog, 2010 The track was leaked on January 25, 2012 by Blockhead with its accompanying concept beat and recording process on his blog.Blockhead's Blog, 2012 Background Two different versions of this song were produced. The first one was solely produced by Blockhead and labeled as "rough mix" by him. The other version was produced by two unknown producers from the same studio and is labeled as "final version". Blockead was dissatisfied with that his production was mostly replaced by the others two producers and he complained about the situation on his blog: Here’s where I get a little bitter. The idea of bringing me in to work with her was to hear her sound in a different light. At the time, she was signed to a small indie label and still trying to find her sound. I can 100% accept that I was not the right sound for her. But it definitely bummed me out that we went into work on some shit that could have been interesting and it came out to a very typical , almost “bar band” kinda vibe. All that was left of my beat was a fading horn, a little of the guitars and a simple bass line. The rest was replaced with corny drums sounds, lame rhodes progressions and some guitars riffs. I realize this sounds like I’m shitting all over the other two dudes who did all the instrument work but I’m not. They did they’re job. They made it a more pop friendly song. Those dudes are far more talented musicians than I’ll ever be, we just have a different take on music, that’s all. I think I was just under the assumption that’s what we weren’t there to do. I figured Lizzy and I were bought in together to try and see what happens when a girl like her sings over beats like mine. But, to really the fault of no one involved, it just didn’t happen. The concept beat contains a set of drums, guitars, a male voice and other instrumentation. The original file of Blockhead's version leaked on July 6, 2017 and is labeled as "Heavy Hitter-Ideas rough 1". Along with "Hundred Dollar Bill" and "Hawaiian Tropic", "Heavy Hitter" belongs to an album titled "2009 Pod Audio". Cross-references *The song mentions the Chateau Marmont, a location referenced by Del Rey in many other songs, videos, and interviews. *The phrase "lights, camera, action" also appears in many other songs, such as "Daddy Issues" and "Put Me in a Movie". *The phrase "lights, camera, action" is used in the song "High by the Beach", but it is instead "lights, camera, acción". *A Lamborghini is also mentioned in the song "Hit & Run". *Butterfly is referenced in "Butterflies", "Butterflies, Pt. 2" and "Carmen". *Del Rey calls her lover a king in "Hawaiian Tropic", "Prom Song (Gone Wrong)", "JFK", "Salvatore", "Starry Eyed", "Queen of Disaster" and "Catch and Release". *Del Rey tweeted the lyrics "let's change our DNA" in 2009.https://twitter.com/MissDaytona/status/1481276821 Official versions * First version — 3:08 * Second version — 3:08 * Concept beat — 2:03 Lyrics Version one Version two References Category:Songs Category:Unreleased songs